Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Darth Vader
Vergesso Hallo Darth Vader! Ich habe nichts von Wookiepedia abgeschrieben ... ich kenne diese Seite kaum! Es stand zwar in der ersten Mail, dass man nicht alles persönlich nehmen sollte ... aber langsam reichts. Immer werde ich nur angemotzt! Ich habe eben nur das Fact File als Quelle im Moment ... und ich möchte nur helfen, Jedipedia zu verbessern ... es sind meine eigenen Worte, okay?! Und der Bericht über Azzameen passt da nicht rein, finde ich. Darth Hate 19:53, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Naja, der Teil über Ace passt da schon rein, weil es nunmal so da passiert ist... Pandora Diskussion 20:06, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Erstens mal zu dir persönlich. Es langt ein !, ein ? und Großschreibung als Brüllen gehört hier auch nicht rein. Beachte bitte die Verhaltensregeln. Zum Thema, ich habe dich nicht beschuldigt, sondern nur meine Denkweise, die zu dem Revert geführt hat, erklärt. Wenn du von verschiedenen Seiten angemacht wirst, musst die die Kritik beherzigen und nicht wehleidig hinnehmen. Im Leben wirst du immer auf Personen treffen, denen du nicht immer alles recht machen kannst. Der Artikel über die Azzameens gehört dort sehr wohl herein, denn er gehört zur Geschichte der Asteroiden. --Darth Vader 20:14, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Naja, das gibt jetzt allerdings auch noch lange nicht das Recht, seine Änderungen komplett zu reverten, denn seine Infos gehören genau so zum Asteroiden. Bel Iblis 20:18, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Doch, denn die Tendenz des neugeschrieben war mehr zweifelhaft, als die alten Informationen. (so wird das übrigens auch bei anderen Artikeln gehandhabt) Siehe den Rest in der anderen Diskussion. --Darth Vader 20:22, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Wie schon gesagt, haben sie alle gestimmt, weshalb es sich nicht bezweifeln lässt, dass eine falsche Quelle angegeben wurde. Zudem ist mir keine Ähnlichkeit mit der WP aufgefallen. Bel Iblis 20:24, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) Rahmen Hey, wie gehts denn so? Frage: Kannst du mir bitte auch ein Rahmen wie bei dir einfügen? Das wäre nett. Gruß Sergej7890 :Ich hab jetzt deine Benutzerseite in einen guten Zustand gebracht. Nun kannst du durch Ausprobieren und anschließender Vorschau-Nutzung den Rahmen vergrößern oder verkleinern. --Darth Vader 15:07, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Sieht ja schick aus, aber ich meinte damit den roten Rahmen. Gruß Sergej7890 :1. Bitte signieren. :2. JP:WJNI :Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:49, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Da musst du die Farbe umändern. Hier steht der HMTL-Code. Bitte benutze die Vorschau, wenn du die Farbe änderst. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:13, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Das ist mir jetzt peinlich... Man sollte die Diskus immer ganz lesen... So ist es noch im Rahmen des Erlaubten Sergej7890. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Dankeschön Für den Hinweiß mit der Schrift 10:05, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Bitteschön :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:39, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke Ich wollte mich für die Verbesserung meines geänderten Artikels von Raxus-Prime bedanken. Du hast ihn glaub ich etwas verständlicher gemacht. Ich freue mich aber das du noch ein paaar Sätze von mir übernommen hast. ^^ Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto :Kein Problem, dafür sind wir ja da ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:10, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ahhhh! hilfe Hey, wie geht´s denn so? Ich hab ein Problem. Meine Benutzerseite spielt verrückt. Hilf mir bitte. --Sergej7890 12:49, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Sie funkert schon wieder nicht --Sergej7890 14:24, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich schau mal drüber. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:01, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Danke und kannst du denn den Muttersprache Babel hinzufügen? Ich hab es versuchtBild:Vader.gif--Sergej7890 14:10, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Das Danke musst du an Ben richten, der war ein paar Sekunden schneller wie ich. Nun hast du aber dein Babel, auch wenn es farblich nicht so gut passt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:26, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Team Hallo Darth Vader. Ich hätte da son`ne Idee. Wir können ja ein Team mit anderen Benutzern gründen, damit die Jedipedia besser wird.--Sergej7890 16:28, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Kategorie:Baustellen Gibts alles schon. Außerdem ist Hilfe nur dann hilfreich, wenn man über Kommasetzung, Rechtschreibung und Fähigkeiten verfügt, nebem dem Verständnis und dem Besitz von den nötigen Quellen! Lies dir dazu bitte deinen Begrüßungstext durch. Du benutzt keine Vorschau und hast bislang noch keine einzige Änderung erledigt, wo soll also deinerseits die Hilfe beruhen? --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:44, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Gelöschte Schlacht Ich habe die zweite Schlacht von Kahyyyk wieder geschrieben und ich glaube, dass du es einmal geschrieben und gelöscht hast. Aber was meinst du? Sollte es stehen bleiben oder soll es gelöscht werden? Weil der User Admiral Ackbar meint, dass es nur eine Spielmechanik ist und deswegen gelöscht werden soll. Ich glaube du willst auch, dass es gelöscht werden soll. Aber das war viel Arbeit und wenn es gelöscht wird, dann war alles umsonst. Aber du sollst entscheiden. Schreib, wenn du eine Antwort hast, in meine Diskussion. Boss 19:49, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Boss. Zu ersteinmal, jeder Artikel ist mit Arbeit verbunden das ist auch klar. Die Sache ist nur, momentan ist der Artikel ein für die Jedipedia unhaltbarer, weil du Spielmechanik eingebracht hast. Spielmechanik heißt, dass es bei jedem Spielen anders sein könnte, was jedoch nicht Sinn und Zweck des Artikels ist, da dieser nur aufklärend über das Handeln sein sollte. Da man so den gesamten Artikel überarbeiten müsste, also praktisch neu schreiben, ist der Artikel momentan genausoviel wert, wie keiner. Das soll auch keine Entmutigung für dich sein, weiterhin Artikel zu schreiben, doch musst du dich an diese Regel halten. Momentan wäre ich für Löschen - eindeutig, aus den oben genannten Gründen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:21, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Du hast Recht.Ich hab es mit Ackbar geklärt.Aber danke für den Hinweis.Boss 21:41, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) P.S: Du bist Eintracht Fan richtig? Ich auch und komme auch aus Hessen. Wo wohnst du? Kennst du Büdesheim? Dort wohne ich und hast du eine Babel? Ich brauch eine. :Ich hab dir meinen Babel gegeben. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:48, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Eintracht Babel Danke für die Babel. Es gibt doch so eine Babel Seite hier auf Jedipedia. Kannst du mir sagen,wo sie ist? Und bei einer deiner Babeln war ein Bild von brennenden Feuerwerkskörpern und das machen nur Hooligans. Bist du einer oder nicht? Boss 16:59, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Die Seite die du suchst ist Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Dort findest du Babels, die du einfach mit einbinden kannst. Um mal hier deiner ungebildeten Meinung entgegen zu wirken, ich bin kein Hooligan und Feuerwerkskörper sind auch eindeutig kein Indiz für Hooligans. Ich bin ein ganz normaler Kurvenfan, der solche Sachen sehr schön findet, wenn sie kontrolliert ablaufen und nicht auf andere Menschen abgefeuert werden. Dir lege ich nahe, differenzieren zu lernen, anstatt gleich eine solche Meinung aufzunehmen, die dir die Massenmedien versuchen einzubläuen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:38, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Tut mir Leid. Aber ich finds halt schlimm, wenn unschuldige Fans getroffen werden. Aber wir glauben daran, dass Frankfurt in Liga 1 bleibt und Bayern nicht Meister wird, ja? Und danke für die Babelvorlage. Boss 19:13, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ja und bitteschön ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:46, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schlacht Kann ich die Schlacht von Kashyyyk aus TFU in das Jahr 18 VSY reinschreiben?Also den,den ich bei der zweiten Schlacht von Kashyyyk reingeschrieben hab,aber gelöscht worden ist. Boss 21:05, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja natürlich. Insofern du das mit einer Quelle und einem Einzelnachweis belegst. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:11, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Episode VI - Das Ende Bild:Yoda41Bild4.jpg Hey Darth Vader, weißt du beim Ende von Episode 6 im Jahr 2007...Yoda, Anakin, Ben - Da war noch eine Person ... weißt du wer das ist? :Das ist der Nutzer Yoda41, der sich da selbst reingesetzt hat. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:53, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Zur Erinnerung Seit dem du diese Änderung vollzogen hast, steht der Artikel ohne Bild da. Dabei hast du doch gesagt, dass eines nachgereicht wird. Ich kann halt nicht verstehen, warum du mein Bild aus dem Artikel nimmst, noch ehe du ein eigenes hochgeladen hast. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:19, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe das Bild mal wieder eingefügt. Wenn eine bessere Version da ist, kann es ja wieder raus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Sorry Ani, das ist mir wohl vollkommen aus dem Bewusstsein gerutscht. Könnte aber auch sein, dass ich es nicht gefunden habe, weil es ein Promotion-Foto oder sonstwas ist. Jedenfalls habe ichs jetzt auch nicht gefunden, denke auch, dass es von der Quali auch noch passabel ist. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:59, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Edits für Wahl Hi Vader, ich bitte dich dieses Kommentar oder besser die Frage von mir nicht persönlich zu nehmen...und da sie zwar nicht ganz zu der disku:Lesenswert gehört..also off-topic ist, möchte ich sie kurz hier stellen: Meinst du auch mich mit dem satz:"Ich möchte jetzt nicht einzelne Zitate oder Beispiele liefern müssen, doch erhoffe ich mir davon, dass die Artikel besser eingeschätzt werden"? Würde mich nur interessieren...und ich möchte auf '''keinen Fall' wieder ein diskussionskrieg führen, die zeiten sind vorbei^^ Ich würde mich über eine antwort von dir freuen.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:26, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Unter anderem fällst auch du dazu, ja. Da ich mir bei sowas aber nicht unbedingt die Person merke, wenn wir etwas auffällt, sondern nur das „das“, kann ich jetzt nur grob sagen, dass es bei dir aber nicht der Regelfall zu sein scheint, „einfach mal abzustimmen und schau'mer ma'“. Doch auch dir fehlt bei manchen Artikeln das Einschätzungsvermögen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:38, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Die da wären? ... Ach ja ... ich habe einen Kommentar zu deiner gestarteten Disku abgegeben ... vielleicht kannst du damit was anfangen. Ich beende die Diskussion, da du mir freundlicherweise so schnell eine antwort gegeben hast, möchte aber eine, nein, sorry, zwei Sachen anmerken: 1. Ich weiß nicht wie andere das machen, aber ich lese die Artikel, die zur wahl stehen mehrmals gründlich durch, vergleiche sie mit anderen Artikeln, die schon lesenswert/exzellent sind und dann stimme ich für oder gegen ... was aber von einigen immer noch nicht akzeptiert wird, was mich zu Punkt 2 führt: Ich meine dich nicht speziell, aber im Allgemeinen ist die Jedipedia manchmal intolerant und handelt unter vorurteilen gegenüber Neuen, was schnell abschrecken kann. Klar es gibt welche, die nur Mist bauen, aber auch viele, die wirklich der Jedipedia angehören wollen und sich Mühe geben. Man merkt aber leider immer wieder, dass vor allem die alten Hasen, manchmal, ziemlich, nun ja, forsch sind. Ach ja: nochmals danke für deine vorbehaltlose und schnelle Antwort. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:48, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Tja, das Leben ist kein Ponyhof. Es gibt eine Menge Stammnutzer, die sich ihren jeweiligen Respekt dann erarbeitet haben. Wenn man einen Marathon läuft bekommt auch nur wirkliche Anerkennung, wenn man ganz vorne mitläuft, für die bloße Teilnahme bekommt man nichts. An Anzeichen von respektvollen Umgangs miteinander sind Sachen wie sich Zeit lassen bei Diskussionen, Sätze zu Ende zu denken und keine Gedankengänge einzutippen und auf Fettschreibung zu verzichten sowie eine Form einzuhalten. Zu deiner Vorbereitung bevor du abstimmst: Das kann ja stimmen und sollte Normalität sein, hat aber mit dem Grundsatz meiner Debatte nicht viel zu tun. Dir fehlt trotzdem der Einblick wie sich die Wahlen seit Jahren entwickelt haben, was wichtig ist und wie der punktuelle Vergleich zu ziehen ist. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich dir ja etwas Zusprache gegeben und mit knapp 600 Edits dürftest du ja auch schon etwa in den Bereich fallen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:47, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Staffel-Problem Heyho, wir sollten uns vielleicht auf einen einheitliche Bezeichnung einigen. Das heist in den anderen Artikeln auch immer Staffel Blau, ich würds so lassen. Gruß Rogaldorn89 22:35, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Rogaldorn. Wie du bereits in dem LA gelesen hast, sind die Gruppenbezeichnungen wie rot, blau und grün usw. kursiv geschrieben, da sie auch eine Jägersignatur darstellen. Normale Staffeln (Sonderstaffel) hingegen stehen unkursiv. Vergleichbar ist dies beim Imperium mit Tau, Alpha und Beta usw. Die Black-Staffel hingegen steht unkursiv. PS: Einige Artikel stehen in deiner schreibweise, da in dem Fall von dieser Staffel gesprochen wurde. Doch muss man dazu auch andere Einblicke einbeziehen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:47, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Tierfon Hi Darth Vader. Bitte verzeihe mir meine Frage, ich möchte auf keinen Fall anmaßend klingen, aber ist jetzt der Artikel: "Sternfliegerstützpunkt auf Tierfon" mein oder dein Artikel. Da 90% dieses Artikels von mir verfasst wurden und nur ein Unbekannter diese infos zum Planeten tierfon verschoben hat. Könntest du mir bitte darauf eine anwort geben...ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt^^--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:24, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Den Artikel hast nur du erstellt und keine unbekannte Person irgendwas editiert. Dieser Artikel] hingegen existiert schon eine lange Zeit vor deiner Editierung. Der angeblich von dir stammende Artikel Sternfliegerstützpunkt auf Tierfon existiert nicht und hat auch niemals existiert, jedoch ist dies unzweifelhaft der Artikel, den du gesucht hattest und ich dir einen Link vorher hier hineingeschrieben habe. Daher ist Tierfon ein von dir erstellter Artikel und der andere nicht. Verschoben von einem Unbekannten wurde nichts, höchstens von dir kopiert. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:34, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Sag mal was soll dass den? Hör bitte auf zu behaupten, dass ich was kopiert habe Ich habe damals genau: Rebellen-Sternjägerstützpunkt Tierfon eingegebn und da war nichts. dann habe ich nur mit dem Fact file diese infos gemacht: Tierfon ist ein kleiner, mit Felsen übersehter, Planet im Äußeren Rand. ... Was nach Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges mit der Station geschah ist unklar. Und nichts weiter. Mag sein, dass dann eine Phase kam, weil ich es noch nicht besser wusste, etwas von wp abgeschriebn habe...aber das zu behaupten, dass ich kopiert habe ist gemein und unberechtigt.--Darth Hate 14:38, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Es kann natürlich sein, dass auf grund der Namesnvertauschung und den selben quellen (Fact File) ähnliche artikel rasugekommen sind. anders kann ichj mir es nich erklöären, denn wie gesagt...ich habe genau "Rebellen-Sternjägerstützpunkt Tierfon" eingegebn und da kam nichts.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:45, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kannst du lesen? Wiederhole bitte nochmal mein Kommentar oben und verfolge die Links. Ich würde mich täuschen, wenn ich irgendwas mit der WP gesagt hätte, aber so wie du es schreibst, gibts du sogar zu, die letzte Information von der WP zu haben, um ein abschließendes Ende hier einzubauen. Nichtsdestotrotz solltest du mal mit deiner weinenden Art besser umgehen, denn mir zu unterstellen, dass ich dir etwas unterstellt habe, macht deine Position ungefähr zu 0% glaubwürdig. :Da ich nicht glaube, dass du mich bei erneuten Lesen verstehen würdest, erkläre ich es dir nochmal in ganz einfachen Worten, die du dann richtig langsam durchlesen solltest, damit wir zu einem Ende kämen. Also - es ist vollkommen Wurst egal was du in die Suche eingegeben haben solltest, der Artikel Tierfon-Sternjägerstützpunkt existierte schon seit 15:13 Uhr, am 14. Jul. 2007, allerdings unter einem anderen Namen. Dieser Artikel hat aber rein gar nichts mit dir (nicht einmal eine Änderung, wie du in meinen ersten Links sehen könntest) zu tun. Den Artikel hattest du selbst erstellt, am 19. Jan. 2009 um 18:29 Uhr. Seit dem hat kein Unbekannter, wie du es so schön geschrieben hast, irgendetwas größeres an deinem Artikel gemacht, außer ich vor einer Stunde, die Infos herausgelöst, die nicht in den Planeten-Artikel gehören. :Ein weiterer Tipp von mir an dich ist, dir nochmal deinen ersten Kommentar hier durchzulesen. Da fragst du mich, ob der nicht existente Artikel „Sternfliegerstützpunkt auf Tierfon“ von dir oder mir ist. Nicht existent bedeutet, es gibt ihn nicht. Stattdessen gibt es schon seit fast 2 Jahren den Artikel „Tierfon-Sternjägerstützpunkt“, den ich allerdings nicht erstellt habe. Diesen hast du auch nicht zu 90% bearbeitet, sondern zu 0%. Daher wurden die Informationen immer noch nicht von einem Unbekannten nach Tierfon verschoben, sondern lediglich (insofern du ihn nicht selbst geschrieben hast) von dir aus von „Tierfon-Sternjägerstützpunkt“ nach „Tierfon“ kopiert. :PS: Desweiteren habe ich die Artikelversion, die du hier reingemacht hast, gekürzt und mit dem passenden Beispiellink (den du eigentlich mir liefern müsstest) untermalt. :PPS: Es dürfte dir doch mittlerweile aufgefallen sein, wie meine Diskussionsseite funktioniert und wo du neue Informationen einfügen musst, damit diese nicht in dem Hintergrundfenster stehen, sondern hier im Diskussionsfenster, oder? (Kleiner Tipp am Rande: steht immer als letztes in meiner Seite.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:06, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::D A N K E....Darth Hate 15:21, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Diskussion zu Ende führen Also, du hast meine letzte Frage leider noch nicht beantwortet, machst aber munter weiter. Es wäre aber nett, wenn du mir und der Allgemeinheit noch mal kurz das Ziel der ganzen Aktion näher bringen könntest, dass nun Raumfrachter nur noch bei bestimtmen Schiffen zu finden ist. →Kategorie Diskussion:Raumfrachter --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:18, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ist raus. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:03, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) "Zitat von Darth Vader" auf meiner Benutzerseite hallo erstmal. ich möchte dir sagen das ich das nicht war der auf meiner B. Seite das geschrieben hat (ich bin deine oma zitat von darth vader). Anscheinend hat sich irgentwer von meinen angeblichen freunden mein passwort besorgt und einiges unter meinem namen geändert. zum beispiel Fox. Ich habe nun selbst mein passwort geändert um so etwas zu vermeiden. möge die Macht mit ihnen sein. mit freundlichen grüßen Delta 38 13:30, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Alles klar. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:02, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Da die LD langsam zu lang wird Sehr geehrter Momse, es liegt mir nichts ferner, dass eine Antwort zu meinen Aussagen zu einer Qual wird und man gar gleich die ganze Community in frage stellt. Dennoch gibt es doch ein paar Sätze, die man so nicht stehen lassen kann, da sie doch falsch von dir aufgenommen oder interpretiert wurden. Es bestürzt mich dann doch irgendwo zu sehen, wie einige meiner Sätze auf die Goldwaage gelegt werden, andere dafür komplett ignoriert oder nur unbefriedigend beantwortet werden. Hierfür will ich mir mal einige deiner Aussagen aus dem letzten Beitrag nochmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Frage dich doch auch mal selbst, wieso ich und Sol bei der Diskussion und der Erörterung Anis Standpunkt wesentlich weiter sind als bei dir und deiner weiteren Auffassung. Da es dir scheinbar entgangen ist, in welche Bresche ich mit meinen Kommentaren schlage hier nochmal eine Erläuterung. Ja, ich mache keinen Hehl draus, dass ich für die Löschung der Vorlage bin. Zum Großteil wegen der Unübersichtlichkeit seiner Funktion, mangels Erläuterung auf der Vorlagenseite, als auch allgemein. Korrigiere mich gern, aber bisher verstehe ich die Vorlage so, dass wenn man einzelne Abschnitte, nicht Sätze, mit Nachweisen belegen will, aber einzelne Sätze nicht aus diesen Einzelnachweisen hervorgehen, man darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden soll. Nun solle man diese Abschnitte mit der kompletten Quellenangabe vergleichen und anschließend Belegen (oder halt auch nicht, weil zB fehlerhaft). Da die Artikel in keine Kategorie eingetragen werden, währe es möglich, dass man die Übersicht über die Setzung solcher Hinweise verliert. Man hat im besten Falle also nur die Übersicht über seine eigenen und die einiger ausgesuchter Artikel (Beobachtungsliste), im Falle eines Urlaubs oder Krankheit würde man aber nicht zwingend die letzten 5000 Änderungen durcharbeiten wollen, nehme ich mal an. So weit, so gut. Von dir übersehen wird jedoch, dass ich (zusammen mit Jaina und teilweise wohl auch Ani) direkt, oder indirekt auch eine Grundsatzdiskussion über Einzelnachweise führen, manche mehr, manche weniger. Ich eher mehr, zumal es sich hierbei in meinen Augen um die selbe Diskussion wie bei dem neuen Quellensystemvorschlägen handelt, insbesondere hier das (nicht verwendet). Stattdessen bringst du sinnlose Kommentare zu Kurzantworten, die schon direkt auf Verbesserungsvorschläge (Ben Kenobi 12:45 & 12:56, 21. Mai 2009) gefolgt sind. Ohne näher auf Sinn oder Unsinn meiner Kommentare einzugehen, verwies ich Ben bereits auf DAUs, sowie dich jetzt nochmal auf meinen obrigen Kommentar. Wenn auch ich diese Kommentare zur Kenntnis genommen habe, sind es für mich nur theoretische Überlegungen, wo sich erst noch zeigen muss ob sie auch in der Praxis so umgesetzt werden (Verweis auf oben bzgl. Unübersichtlichkeit). Meiner Auffassung nach, welche auch auf Beobachtung der Wookieepedia - welche man nicht immer mit uns vergleichen kann, da geb ich dir recht -, aber auch auf der Jedipedia beruhen, sehe ich nicht, inwieweit man diese Nachweise, berechtigt gesetzt oder nicht, abarbeiten soll. Wie hoch ist die wirkliche Lesefrequenz derer Autoren, welche die entsprechenden Quellen und den Elan für solch eine Aufgabe haben? Du müsstest doch auch nachvollziehen können, dass es hier Unterschiede zwischen Theorie und Praxis geben können wird, wie man es auch tagtäglich bei der Benutzung oder eben der Unterlassung der Bilderhochlademaske sehen kann, wo wir uns ja alle gedacht haben, dass diese ziemlich idiotensicher Entworfen wurde. Desweiteren sagst du, dass Nutzer die Einzelnachweise verwenden, "von einem anderen Schlag" sind, womit du sicherlich ausdrücken möchtest, dass Einzelnachweise in deinen Augen überflüssig sind. Nein, eigentlich eher nicht. Da hast du den Satz komplett falsch verstanden. Jedoch schreibe ich selten Sätze, die im luftleeren Raum stehen. Wenn man diesen Satz nämlich in Verbindung mit dem davor ließt, erschließt sich nämlich die eigentliche Bedeutung meiner Aussage. Schrieb ich doch Die Leute, die hier wirklich Artikel schreiben, haben die Quellen. Sprich, die jenigen die hier Artikel schreiben, haben die Quellen und arbeiten dazu akribisch Artikel aus. Diejenigen, welche noch Einzelnachweise setzen, sind nur noch akribischer. Das tut aber nichts zur Sache, dass ich durchaus eine Ablehnung von Einzelnachweisen hege, dies aber eher auf den teilweise unsachgemäßen, sprich übermäßigen und somit leicht inflationären Gebrauch zurückführe (vgl. mit oberen Abschnitt, Theorie und Praxis). Andersrum willst du die bestehende Vorlage zu einem Qualitätsmängel machen, was dein Vorschlag der Ungenügenden Quellen betrifft, womit du aber passiv sagst, dass Einzelnachweise wieder ein Standard seien sollen, da sie ja nun ein offensichtlicher Qualitätsmängel sein sollten. Nunja, diese Vorlage erfüllt für mich den Zweck einer Sichtbarmachung eines Zweifels. Wenn man dann einen Artikel vor sich hat, welcher mit Einzelnachweisen versehen wurde, so sollten auch andere Autoren es für diesen Artikel auch so weiterführen. Man sagt jedoch mit diesem Hinweis, dass ein entsprechender Abschnitt (vgl. Interpretation dieser Vorlage oben) nicht Ausreichend mit Quellen in Form von Einzelnachweisen belegt worden ist. Es sind also ungenügende Quellenangaben. Das sagt jedoch nichts darüber aus, ob ich nun indirekt doch Einzelnachweise verpflichtend einführen will. Es sagt nur etwas darüber aus, dass ich eine Vorliebe für konsequentes Handeln habe. Hat man mit Einzelnachweisen bei einem Artikel einmal angefangen, soll man dass dann doch bitteschön auch konsequent durchziehen, so dass am Ende eben nicht der Fall entsteht, dass es unbelegte Stellen gibt. Auch neu eingefügte Teile sind demnach zu belegen. Hieraus folgt aber keine Verpflichtung für einzelne Artikel, alle Artikel oder die ganze Jedipedia, sondern nur konsequentes Handeln in diesem Einzelfall. Weiter zielt die Vorlage, ob man da noch hundert verschiedene Sachen reininterpretiert oder nicht, nur, bestehend lesenswerte Information zu halten - dein Standpunkt aber sagt, obwohl du gegen Einzelnachweise bist, dass diese Info dann raus soll. Vgl. Theorie und Praxis sowie konsequentes Handeln durch Anwendung der Jedipedia:Richtlinien. Nicht belegte Informationen haben in Artikel nichts zu suchen. Nach Möglichkeit sollte man die Information natürlich erst gegenprüfen und mit anderen Absprechen bevor man sich entscheidet diese Informationen zu entfernen um sie anschließend auf der Diskussionsseite zu erörtern. Ani ist ähnlicher Auffassung, ich bekundete eher nur, dass ich ihn dabei unterstütze. Moddi will ja sein steinhartes Image als Kontrollkraft auferhalten, zieht aber die "Außenwirkung" dann doch vor. Ani schreibt hingegen, (...) und geht damit auf Konformität zu allen Beteiligten, doch konkret Moddi will daraus ein Qualitätsmängel machen, indem es unter ungenügende Quellen kommt, obwohl es zudem nach dem Standardquellensystem alles belegt und sogar als lesenswert ausgezeichnet ist. Ich sehe mich irgendwie nicht wirklich als Kontrollkraft. Da du vorher mit Belegen gearbeitet hast, währe hier auch einer nett gewesen, oder zumindest eine weitere Beschreibung was du genau damit meinst. Jedoch sehe ich bei meiner Überzeugung allgemein (also nicht nur der, welche ich in dieser Diskussion geschrieben habe) keinen Widerspruch zu Anis Aussage (vgl. obriger Abschnitt, konsequentes Handeln). Wenn ein Autor Einzelnachweise benutzen will ist mir das prinzipiell egal, mit der einzigen Einschränkung, die ich bereits oben über die Methode gesagt hab. Zusätzlich finde ich, dass man mit Einzelnachweisen gerade schwierige Sachverhalte gut darstellen kann, oder Informationen gezielter Belegen/aufzeigen kann, welche in nur einer oder nur wenigen, vielleicht gar unpopulären oder unverbreiteten Quellen vorkommen. Bin ich denn gleich eine Kontrollkraft, wenn ich versuchen will etwas Ordnung in das teilweise etwas wildwuchernde Einzelnachweis Gezücht bringen will? Nun, vielleicht, wenn du das mit dem Wort meintest. Zu deinem Beitrag am 13:32, 22. Mai 2009, den ich angeblich ignoriert haben sollte, kann ich dir nochmal sagen, dass kaum jemand direkt seine Infos belegt, wie du es dir hier als reißerischen "Argument" verpackt darstellst. Nachzulesen am 22. Mai 2009 um 14:05 Uhr. Die Zusammenfassung bleibt meistens leer, genauso wie die Quellen nach einem UC eingebaut werden. '' Dieser letzte Satz geht aber nicht wirklich aus deinem Beitrag von um 14 Uhr hervor. Hierbei vermischt du aber auch meinen Beitrag mit einem von Anis, wo er sagte, dass man anhand der Versionsgeschichte nachvollziehen kann, aus welcher Quelle was herkommt. Mein Beitrag von 13 Uhr jedoch war eher eine Zusammenfassung vorheriger Beiträge (Plural!) auf die meistens nur eine unbefriedigende Antwort zu erhaschen war. Was du hier aber als ''reißerisch darzustellen versuchst (das Wort hast du schonmal in Bezug auf mich gebraucht) ist in anderen Kreisen ein gängiges Argumentationsmuster. Wenn du aber die Gegenüberstellung von theoretischem Anspruch und praktischem Gebrauch oder das Aufwerfen von Fragen, die garnicht oder nur unzureichend Beantwortet wurden als reißerisch ansehen willst, schade. Da es ja keine Vorlagenbeschreibung gibt, aus der man sowas wie eine Gebrauchsanleitung und eben auch eine Anleitung (Reglementierung) ablesen kann, ist es eben noch möglich diese Fragen zu stellen oder den Vorlagengebrauch abseits des theoretischen Anspruches, welcher bisher nur in dieser Diskussion nachzulesen ist (vgl. Interpretation dieser Vorlage oben), infrage zu stellen mit Gegenbeispielen vergleichbarer Vorlagen. So arbeitet jede Zeitung, jeder Fernsehsender und jeder Journalist. Da ich aber weiß, dass du eine generelle Ablehnung gegenüber solchen Individuen hast, kann ich mir diesen verbalen Ausrutscher darüber erklären. Das sich die Diskussion im Kreis gedreht hat, sollte jedem Leser klar werden, da deine Antwort auf Jaina sehr ähnlich mit anderen Antworten was die Argumentation betraf. Obwohl man falsches Anbringen von Vorlagen direkt reverten kann, stellt sich dein Vorbrechen nur aufgrund von Eigeninterpretationen keinem konkreten Entziel zur Eignung, außer Anis Standpunkt des schlechteren Eindrucks, da das damit beseitigte Problem durch deine "Kompromisse" nicht mal zu 1% beseitigt wird. Natürlich kann man das reverten, jedoch ist es nicht immer möglich alle zu finden (vgl. Abschnitt über Unübersichtlichkeit). Zudem muss ich mich bei der Definition der Vorlage und dessen Sinn auf meine eigene Interpretation verlassen, da von Haus aus keine Gebrauchsanweisung mitgeliefert wurde (vgl. obrigen Abschnitt). Spätestens hier sollte einem der Gedanke kommen, dass man viele Probleme und Diskussionen hätte vermeiden können, wenn man, anstatt die Vorlage einfach zu erstellen, erstmal über Sinn und Zweck dieser Vorlage diskutiert hätte. Wozu haben wir denn Jedipedia:Vorschläge? Dass Diskussionen dort meistens einschlafen ist jedoch ein anderes, davon unabhängiges Problem. Dennoch hilft es, wenn man schon Vorher weiß, was jemand vor hat und kann ihn dann wohlmöglich nichtnur besser Nachvollziehen, sondern auch in seinem Streben unterstützen. Mein Vorschlag hingegen, ist ansich nur die Wiedergabe der Standardprozedur bei ungenauer Quellenlage (Die selbst bei regulär richtiger Quellenangabe fehlerhaft sein kann). Das du nun das normale Verfahren als falsch ansiehst, finde ich nun irgendwie falsch. Danach folgt ein größerer Abschnitt weiterer Diffamierung die für die Diskussion nicht wirklich hilfreich sind. Mir wirfst du vor ich würde es ja auch tun, nur frage ich mich dann, warum du selber nicht besser bist. Der Abschnitt mit dem Weihnachtsmann halte ich zudem für ziemlich deplatziert. Die danach folgende Aussage sollte wohl nicht nur meine Beiträge sondern auch mich als Person schlecht machen. Naja, kommen wir zum letzten Abschnitt. hier gibt es wieder Aussagen mit denen man sich auseinander Setzen kann. Bei deiner lupenreinen Verfolgung der Diskussion hast du wohl auch meinen Vorschlag am 21. Mai um 21:46 Uhr überlesen, der eigentlich den Weg frühzeitig für etwas sachliches ebnen sollte, aber da folgte ja nichts außer der Beitrag vom 22. Mai. Wenn du wohl auch recht hast, dass ich nicht alle Beiträge komplett gelesen habe, was du wohl mit der sarkastischen Anspielung auf meine lupenreinen Verfolgung der Diskussion zum Ausdruck bringen wolltest, muss ich dir widersprechen, wenn du denkst, dass ich einen Beitrag von dir überlesen haben sollte. Du denkst zu schlecht von mir. Ein jeder Beitrag von dir ist ein Fest und Augenschmaus. Um nicht in der Welt würd ich mir einen entgehen lassen wollen. Ich habe also auch diesen Beitrag gelesen. Jedoch empfinde ich keinen großen Unterschied ob ich nun Nachweis?, nicht belegt oder Einzelnachweis lese. Auch empfinde ich es nicht für wirklich gut, wenn sich unten die Nummern bei eben einen solchen Eintrag stapel würden. Hiermit verlagert man nur das Problem, löst es aber nicht. Dies war auch der Hauptgrund weswegen ich nicht weiter darauf eingegangen bin, wenn man nun im Nachhinein sagen kann, dass dies wohl Falsch war. Distanziere dich nur weiter vom restlichen Globus weg .... Wie schon im ersten Abschnitt angesprochen führe ich auch eine Grundsatzdiskussion, welche nur auf den ersten Blick nach einer distanzierug vom Globus aussieht, jedoch aber genau auf diesem Stattfindet und auch Teil dieser Diskussion ist. So kommen wir nun nochmal zum Fazit. Wenn man die Intention dieser Vorlage bedenkt (vgl. Interpretation dieser Vorlage oben) und dann die wenigen Praxiseinsätze in der JP dazu sieht, muss man sagen, dass die Vorlage ihrem Sinn wohl nicht gerecht wird. Es schwingt immernoch die von Ani vorgebrachte Suggestion von fehlerhafter Information mit. Auch der von dir Zitierte Artikel Hoth wird dem nicht ganz gerecht. Wird am Anfang noch so vorgegangen wie ich aus dieser Diskussion rausgenommen habe wie man vorgehen sollte, so ist damit spätestens nach dem ersten Abschnitt Schluss. Schon bei Flora wird mit dem setzen des Nachweises? hinter dem Satz mit den Pilzen die Vorlage (vgl. Interpretation dieser Vorlage oben) zweckentfremdet und genau dafür eingesetzt, was wir (Ani, ich und Jaina) meinen, wie sie nicht eingesetzt werden sollte. Hier wird die Inforamtion über die Pilze angezweifelt und es sieht nach außen hin so aus, als wenn sie Falsch sei. Der springende Punkt hierbei ist jedoch, dass der Artikel Hoth zumindest noch auf einem Fundament aufbaut, welches aus den Anfangstagen der Jedipedia rührt. Es kann also durchaus sein, dass diese Information falsch oder nicht belegt ist. Ansich sollte sowas natürlich bei einer Überarbeitung des Artikels vermieden werden (der Engländer sprich hier vom beginning from skratch). Ich sehe somit immer noch kein Vorteil dieser Vorlage gegenüber der Standardprozedur, welches auch Ani in solchen Fällen vorschlägt (vgl. konsequentes Vorgehen). Der einzige Zeitpunkt und Ort wo ich mir einen einigermaßen sinnvollen Einsatz dieser Vorlage sehe ist, wenn man ein UC mit mehreren Leute hat, welches auf einem existierenden Artikel aufbaut um einzelne Punkte abzuarbeiten. Anschließend sollte man aber die Vorlage mit dem UC entfernen, wie auch die zweifelhaften Abschnitte, die man dann in die Diskussionsseite auslagern sollte um ihre Richtigkeit zu erörtern. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:26, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Sehr geehrter Modgamers - Moin. Begeben wir uns gleich auf das vom beidseitigem, unfassbaren Intellekt nur sprudelnde Gepräch. ::Da es dir scheinbar entgangen ist, in welche Bresche ich mit meinen Kommentaren schlage hier nochmal eine Erläuterung. Ja, ich mache keinen Hehl draus, dass ich für die Löschung der Vorlage bin. ... insbesondere hier das ''(nicht verwendet).'' * Das war hier überhaupt nicht gefragt. Hier ging es darum, dass du meintest ich würde die Diskussion mehr oder minder blockieren, dabei sind Ani und ich schon längstens auf einem weiteren Diskussionslevel, als du. ::Nunja, diese Vorlage erfüllt für mich den Zweck einer Sichtbarmachung eines Zweifels. ... Auch neu eingefügte Teile sind demnach zu belegen. Hieraus folgt aber keine Verpflichtung für einzelne Artikel, alle Artikel oder die ganze Jedipedia, sondern nur konsequentes Handeln in diesem Einzelfall. * Interessant, dass du deine Meinung als geläufigen Standard bei der Verfahrung bei Artikeln mit Einzelnachweisen siehst. ::Vgl. Theorie und Praxis sowie konsequentes Handeln durch Anwendung der Jedipedia:Richtlinien. ... Ani ist ähnlicher Auffassung, ich bekundete eher nur, dass ich ihn dabei unterstütze. * Also vertrittst du immer noch den Standpunkt, obwohl ich ihn jetzt mehrfach beleuchtet habe, dass belegte Informationen, die sogar lesenswert ausgezeichnet wurden, lediglich keinen Einzel- also Punktnachweis beherbergen, unbewiesen sind. ::Ich sehe mich irgendwie nicht wirklich als Kontrollkraft. ... Bin ich denn gleich eine Kontrollkraft, wenn ich versuchen will etwas Ordnung in das teilweise etwas wildwuchernde Einzelnachweis Gezücht bringen will? Nun, vielleicht, wenn du das mit dem Wort meintest. * *Gähn* Nein, doch wolltest du in der Vergangenheit oft punktuelle Nachweise, wobei du überheblich nach vorne geprescht bist und dann deutlich auf den Boden zurück geholt wurdest, als der Nachweis erbracht wurde. Nun soll dieser Nachweis komplett fehlen, egal welcher Nutzer daran arbeitet, und die Außenwirkung vor einer IP zentrales Element der Enzyklopädie werden. * Ich denke du bist für konsequentes Handeln und Durchsetzen aller Parameter? Dein Grund wieso du für die Darstellung eines Qualitätsmangels bist, der ja dann nur keine eigene Kategorie bekäme, sondern deiner Meinung in die UQ-Kategorie eingebunden gehört, weiß man ja jetzt. Wie ist da jedoch der entscheidende Punkt zu erklären, dass nicht eingetragene Boni wie ein Einzelnachweis ein offizieller Qualitätsmangel in einem Artikel sein soll? Konsequenterweise müsste man ja, durch den Artikel verbessernden Einbau der Einzelnachweise, die daraus resultierende UQ als Hauptabwahlgrund des Lesenswert-Status sehen. ::Natürlich kann man das reverten, jedoch ist es nicht immer möglich alle zu finden (vgl. Abschnitt über Unübersichtlichkeit). ... Naja, kommen wir zum letzten Abschnitt. hier gibt es wieder Aussagen mit denen man sich auseinander Setzen kann. * Du argumentierst mit der Unübersichtlichkeit. Ein neuerliches, falsches Einbauen einer Vorlage ist genauso zu überwachen, wie jede falsche oder nicht belegte Änderungen. Dann müsste man auch Vandalismus verbieten, ist es zwar, auszuschließen ist es aber trotzdem nicht. Übrigens kann auch jeder Kompromissvorschlag, bis hin zum gesamten Löschen, falsch eingesetzt werden. Das macht nirgends einen Unterschied. Denn die DAUs müssen ja immer nachkontrolliert werden. * Zum zweiten Punkt gebe ich dir absolut Recht, die Vorschläge sollten immer verwendet werden. Doch stand ich bis dato immer alleine da, der auf die Vorschläge verwiesen hat, wenn es um neue Vorlagen geht. Allerdings wurde ich da immer nur müde belächelt, nun habe ich nur weniger stark daran gedacht, da es eine Absprache im IRC gab, dies auch nochmal in den Vorschlägen einzubauen. Schließlich wurden Babels und sonstige Vorlagen, worin du auch Vorreiter an der Erstellung bist, aber noch nie dort erfragt. * Ist dein Vorschlag keine Wiedergabe der Standardprozedur, wie oben auch schon erläutert. Dies wäre er, wenn Einzelnachweise verbindlich wären, sind sie aber nicht. Zudem sehe ich das Verfahren nicht als falsch an, jedoch im Widerspruch zu eurer Haltung. * Eigentlich wollte ich erklärt bekommen, was du meinst mit dem Zitat, denn ich hab den Satz nicht verstanden. Diffamierung hin oder her, dies muss ich nicht weiter kommentieren. ::Wenn du wohl auch recht hast, ... wenn man nun im Nachhinein sagen kann, dass dies wohl Falsch war. * Da magst du wohl recht haben, letzter Beitrag von Ani, der die Diskussion gestartet hatte, ist jedoch selber Meinung wie ich. Schließlich geht es doch zu Beginn nur um die Außenwirkung des „Nachweis?“. Aber ein UQ hat eine andere Außenwirkung wie ein Nachweis?, und wenn man nur Abschnitte macht, hat man das Problem auch nicht verlagert, sondern gelöst :D Ein wirklicher Lösungsansatz wird durch keinen Kompromiss geschaffen. Dein Fazit muss man nicht kommentieren, da wurde ja alles schon genug bearbeitet und ist wiedereinmal nur eine Wiederholung. Damit belasse ich es nun auch. MfG Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:26, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Klonkriege-Artikel Hallo Vader! Denkst du bitte daran, dass bei Informationen, die in Infoboxen ergänzt werden, auch wie bei allem anderen Quellen angegeben werden sollten. Du ergänzt da ganze Listen in die Infoboxen und hinterlässt aber keine Quellen. Außerdem solltest du auf das Layout eines Artikels achten, das durch diese Listen ganz schlimm heruntergewirtschaftet wird. Schau dir mal diese Version nach einer deiner Bearbeitungen an → http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Schlacht_von_Sarrish&oldid=423311 Das Bild in der Infobox hängt ja schon am Artikelende und die eigentlich relevanten Informationen in der Infobox stehen schon weit nach Artikelende. Stattdessen steht da eine meiner Meinung nach unnötige Liste in der Infobox. Wir haben eine Navigationsleiste, die eigentlich anstatt dieser exzessiven Auflistungen verwendet werden sollte. Beschränke dich doch auf eine vorhergehende Schlacht, eine nachfolgende und gib Quellen an. Das wäre meine Bitte. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 10:41, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Guten Morgen Ani. Das wichtige habe ich eben in die Diskussion von der Schlacht von Praesitlyn‎ geschrieben. Natürlich hast du Recht, dass die Quelle noch fehlt, wenn die Auflistung jedoch sich nur auf die Kriegsmonate bezieht. Ansonsten habe ich gestern den ganzen Tag auf deine Anwesenheit im ICQ/IRC gehofft, aber du kamst nicht ;-((. Hätte dich vielleicht mal anpingen sollen, aber davon halte ich in der Regel nichts. Das thematische bitte drüben diskutieren, damit wir nicht zwei laufende Diskussionen haben. Ich bitte dich trotzdem nicht alles direkt zu reverten, ohne ein konkretes Ergebnis zu haben, denn welche beiden Faktoren da gegeneinanderspielen, kannst du ja drüben nachlesen. Das eingetragende Ergebnis würde ich dann fixen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 10:52, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Die Quellen